Camping: Daybreak Style
by DayDream101
Summary: When Thiery comes home from a mission he realizes that the daybreakers are to electronic. He comes up with a not so briliant plan to send the daybreakers to camp!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! welcome to my new story! this idea has been in my head for a while now so...here it is! hope you like it

disclaimer : i admit that i do not own nite world... :(

It was a beautiful day outside of thiery's mansion,but the daybreakers of course, couldn't see it.

All of the daybreakers were gathered in the main room around a wall that they had put all of the TVs and Hannah had been gone for almost a week and the daybreakers were bored out of there of the curtains were closed and the room was an absolute mess. Pillows were every where and all of the TVs were blaring different shows and games.

Ash, Morgead, Delos, Quin,and Eric where battling it out on there playstations. Ash was yelling at the screen "go faster stupid car!"

They all ooked like they hadn't showered in days and were still in there the pj's and swet shirts.

Mary-lynette,Gillian,Maggie,Galen,and David were watching animal planet. They all had tears in there eyes. Mary-lynette poutted "those pore little otters". Gillian wiped a tear from her eyes "They ate them, the alligator actually ate them."

Rashel,Keller,and Jez were watching old horor films. Of course none of them found it scary, only very amusing. Keller looked like she was about to explode in frustration "If that idiot goes into that closet i swear i will go into the movie and kill him myself before the murderer can even lay a finger on him!"

Jez slammed her fist against the floor and rashel was throwing popcorn and MnM's at the giant TV screen. Just then the character went into the closet and never came out. Keller crawled lazily towards the TV with her got in position ready to strike but before she ataked she said "see what did i tell you!" Then she was angirly hitting the TV "die! Die! Die!" Jez had tears in her eyes "what did that poor TV ever do to you?"

It had all started out right before Thiery and Hannah left for there trip. Hannah had told them to do something together while they were gone. On the first day they were just about to go there seperate ways when they remembered what Hannah had told them. That is when Ash came up with the brilliant idea to move all of the TVs into one room so that they can do whatever they want and technaly be together at the same had been dazed in the the maine room ever since.

(Thiery and Hannah)

Thiery and Hannah had just landed at the Las Vegas airport and were waiting for Nillson to come pick them up. Thiery kept glansing at his cell phone. She looked at him oddly then back at her magazine. Thiery's hand started to outstretch eagirly. She couldn't stand it anymore "What are you doing?" He started rambling on "They could of burnt the mansion down, splater painted the furniture, Maybe they killed eachother, or even worse" He looked very stresed. Hannah raised her eyebrows "Waite! No one in there right mind would do that. And who are you talking about?"He stood away from the wall " Those crazy people we letlive in our mansion" Hannah's mouth dropped "Ohhh right umm maybe we should call them." His hand was emediatly on his cell phone and dialing the mansions number.

(Thiery's mansion)

Jez was the first to notice the phone was ringing."Ash get the phone" she said not once moving her eyes from the screen. Ash didn't flinch instead he emideatly answere "Quinn get the phone" the chain kept going "Morgead get the phone"

"Rashel get the phone"

"Keller get the phone"

By the time they had said everybody's name the phone had stopped there eyes were on the TV sreens once again.

(Thiery and Hannah)

Thiery were in the backseat of the limo. Thiery had been woried when they didn't answer the phone but Hannah asured him that they were fine although she was just as woried .The mansion was as perfect as ever from the outside however it looked rooms that he could see were pitch black and the rest had the blinds and curtains closed.

"Is anyone here?" Hannah asked Thiery. "I honestly have no idea." They thanked Nilson and began to quikly walk to the front door. Thiery hesitated slighty before knocking on the door. They waited a few seconds before nocking and again nobody answered. Hannah couldn't stand it anymore. She banged on the door and instead of waiting for an aswer they opened thedoor and stomped inside.

Thiery stoped in his tracks. He took in the seen infront of him and said through his teeth "what did you do to my house!"

here is the first chapter! i will update soon i promise :) you guys are the ones who keep me inspired to rite so... REVIEW please :)

_SecretBreaker101


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! they made my day:) here is the next chapter! Disclaimer : by this time you know i don't own night world...*tear*

"what did you do to my house!"

Thiery walked over to the the curtains and opened them Ash yelled " ahh the light ! it burns" Thiery rolled his eyes " thats it! everyone go take showers and pack." Quinn looked at Thiery with tears in his eyes " Your sending us away" Thiery said something under his breath that sounded like " if only". He looked at the daybreakers and finaly said " i know where your going to go." He turned to face the rest of the people in the room " Circle daybreak is going to camp"

Rashel raised her eyebrows " were going to camp?" He smiled " yes and you're going without any elctronics wich includes cell phones, laptops, and TV's." Morgead dropped to his knees " Noooooo! i promie to be a good boy!"

" no i have made my decision. You will leave tommorow at eight o'clock. Oh and the camp isn't a Night world camp so everybody needs to come up with a story about where your from and what your relasionship is with your solmates." Jez grinned thinking this should be interesting.

*rashels point of view*

I have to admit it felt nice to take a shower. When i got out i felt refreshed and more awake than i had been in a few days. Quinn got in after me and i started to pack. I went through all of my clothes deciding on wich ones to bring. I was about to move onto my shoes and weapons when I heard Thiery's voice come on the enercom " i forgot to tell anyone, but along with the no electronics you also cannot bring weapons. sorry Rashel Jez and Keller" I sighed great...

* no ones point of view*

Everyone was bringing there suite cases down stairs and eating breakfast...well everyone exept Rashel and Ash. Mary-lynnete had already brought Ash's and her suite cases down, now her only problem was actually waking Ash up. Mare was jumping up and down on Ash's bed trying to wake him up . He didn't flinch. She crawled over to his side and started shaking his shoulders back and forth. Before she knew at vampire speed Ash had grabed her and pulled her down next to him without even opening his eyes. Mary-lynnete tigtened up at first, but once she realized what he had done she relaxed.

Ash opened his eyes slowely with a grin " good morning". Mare blushed " good morning". He held her firmly, the silver corld hummed in peace. Mare turned to face him. She looked up into his eyes. Ash pulled her closer and planted a sweet warm kiss on her lips. She inhaled slowly resting her head in the crevest of his neck. I love you Ash said through there special link I love you too. Mare then remembered what was going on downstairs. She grabed his hand and pulled him out of bed. She waited for him to get dressed then he put his arm around her waist and they walked downstairs together.

Rashel was now the only one not down stairs. She was in her room deciding wich weapons would be easiest to bring sneek with her since Thiery wasn't letting her bring any. She finnaly made a decision and began walking downstairs. She found everyone sitting around and eating breakfast. Ash looked at her " oh good, Buffy's here" Rashel glared at him and Mare kicked him in the shins while everyone else laughed.

Thiery walked into the room with Hannah " alright, lets go" Jez walked by him and roled her eyes " eye eye captain". She obviously wasn't a morning person. Thiery and Hannah weren't going to camp with them. When they first found out this there were a few complaints, but they soon moved on and started to talk about what couples had come up with as there backgroung story for the camp wich were very funny:)

They piled into two cars and drove to the airport. When they arrived in the parking lot Thiery told them to get out of the cars and wait until Nilson unpacked. The second he turned around Jez, Keller, and Rashel where gone. Everybody else just stood there looking just as confused as he did.

*what happened when thiery turned around*

Jez looked at keller and Rashel and pointed at a group of people a few yards away " look! jamacians!" They sprinted towards them. Keller put on her best Jamacian acent " Hey man. Hows de life?" The girl raised an eyebrow and spoke with a deep southern acent " I ain't no jamicia fool!" They felt Thiery's arm on there shoulder, but before he could pull them away Jez said like a true Jamacian "Ja no man! jamacian-me-crazy!"

Two chapters in one day! please review:) i need to now how i did! In the next xhapter you will discover the daybreakers and the crazy stories tey are going to tell the camp diretor!

-SecretBreaker101


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Chapter 3 is up:) I hope everyone is having an awesome summer! Hope you enjoy

(jez pov)

"hi ,my name is Catherine and this is Jake. Jake had a mustache:)

"We will be your camp directors for this week "

They probably expected us to say "hi" back...But that didn't happen. Instead it was silent.

I leaned over to Rashel and pretended to whisper in her ear. Rashel turned towards me and did the same thing. The camp directors were looking at us with confusion in there eyes.

I reached my hand behind and low fived Rashel.

Not once moving my eyes from the directors. Between me,Ash,Quinn, Rashel, Keller, and Morgead they were feeling very uncomfortable.

Jake started looking down at his thumbs, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Awkward.

Catherine was the first to speak again " so do you all know each other?"

Galen spoke before anyone one else could cause a problem " we are all friends and distant cousins "

"well here is a map for each of you and a chart to tell you what cabin you are in"  
>The cabins were big and had 3 rooms each with a living room in the middle of each cabin. There were 3 places your cabin could be at.<p>

There is a cabin around the lake, a cabin next to the pools ( which only has 2 bedrooms), and a cabin next to the hiking trails.

Cabin near the lake:

room 1: David, Gilligan,  
>room 2:Thea ,Eric room 3:Keller, Galen<p>

Cabin near the pools:

room 1:poppy, James room 2: Maggie, Delos

Cabin next to hiking trails:

room 1:Ash, Mary-Lynette room 2:Quinn, Rashel room 3:Morgead, Jez

" everyone meet here at 8 for a campfire"  
>We all nodded and went to our cabin to unpack.<p>

The cabins were absolutely disgusting. There were bugs, rats, and more bugs. Rashel hit her palm to her head great. just great...

(all pov)

" the activity we have planned for this campfire is getting to know you games"  
>Jez rolled her eyes<p>

" we are going to go around the circle and i want you to say your name and an interesting fact about you or an interesting fact about someone else here"

"My name is Jez and my favorite candy is red lace"

"I am Morgead and my hobby is hot wiring cars" Catherine's mouth dropped

" Hola Im Quinn and when i grow up i want to work at Disney world" Everyone except for Catherine laughed at the fact Quinn would never actually grow up.

"hey i am Rashel and i despise jungle gyms" Quinn squeezed her hand. Keller whispered something into Galen's ear.

A small smile formed on his lips.

" My name is Galen and i HATE dogs!" once again everyone was laughing

" I'm Keller and i dared Galen to say that" she said with a smirk

"Sup im Ash and i strongly dislike mustaches with a fiery passion"  
>" i am Mary-Lynette and i love the beach"<p>

" I'm Maggie and i used to go to camp every summer when i was little"

" hello my name is Delos and i think that alarm clocks are annoying"

...(i would write them all out but it would take too long and i am too lazy)

After the campfire everyone went back to there cabin to sleep.

(jez pov)

I nodded at Morgead , took a deep breath, and summoned up lots of my strength and sent a telepathic message to all of the vampires.

" midnight. meet at my cabin, we'll hunt"

I heard muffled responses of "ok" and "yea"

(They hunted in groups. Jez and Morgead Ash Delos and Quinn, Poppy and James.)

It felt good to run. Feel the wind on my face, the rush of energy running through my body. I had missed it. I shuddered remembering the hunt with the skin heads.

The night i discovered my past. My own darkest secret. I shuddered while thinking about it. I felt Morgead's mind touch mine. He was concerned.

Jez you don't have to do this

I know, but right now i need all the strength i can get.

Are you sure?

Yea I'm sure

I smiled at him reassuringly before sprinting ahead of him.

Catch me if you can

(all pov)

It was 7 am and some campers were definetly happier than others. They all met at the campfire to see what they were doing today.

Catherine was standing on tp of a tree trunk handing out scheduals to them and talking.

" alright everyone. Today you are going to have a busy day! from 7:30 to 9:30 you are going to have some relays. From 10:00 to 1:00 you get to have free time to eat lunch and swim in the lake. Then from 1:30 to 6:00 everyone is going to explore the camp while doing a scavenger hunt."

Jez rolled her eyes and Keller said with sarcasm "fun"

They ended up at a cabin that looked more like a small mansion. It had a hot tub outside and big comfy rooms inside.

"what is this?" Mare said. All of the campers were looking at it with pleading eyes. It was so much better than there cabins they had right now.

Catherine smiled " this is the cabin that the team with most points gets to stay in. Each cabin is now a team. At the end of each day we will see which team has the most points. If you have the most points you're entire team gets to stay here for a night."

Ash looked troubled " What happens after that night?"

"well, if the next day your team still ends up with the most points then you get to stay another night. If some other team ends up with more points than you have you have to give the house to them. Understand?"

They all nodded.

She brought them to a clearing with several obstacles in the middle. Then started to explain

" The first person runs through what i call the water hall ways."

They were narrow walls that had several small holes in them that sprayed out water.

" They will then slide down this slipping slide and into the tunnel"

The slipping slide was covered in water and lots of soap. They tunnel was so small you had to crawl in it.

It was also covered in soap and every 3 seconds it would dump a bucket of water on you as you crawled.

"then you will run to the finish while being hit by water balloons. As soon as that person finishes the next person in your team can go."

The course was also very muddy so it was easy to slip.

They lined up in teams ready to go. "Remember what the prize is" Everyone nodded before Catherine shout

"GO!"

Thanks for reading! Concerns, Comments, Complaints, Ideas, or anything else? Review!

-SecretBreaker101 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! thanks for all of the reviews! they make my day:) enjoy!

"the winners of the first challenge are Ash, Mary-Lynette, Rashel, Quinn, Morgead, and Jez!" Catherine said "Congrats team 3 you are in the lead right now!"

They all high fived each other. Poppy threw her hands in the air with anger " we would of won if Ash wouldn't of made the tunnel collapse on top of me!"

Ash replied with one of his usual sarcastic comments " all is fare in water and war"  
>Poppy rolled her eyes at him while he flashed a perfect smile.<p>

"alright time for activity 2! everyone go put on your swim suits. You will get an hour to do what ever you want. Today lunch will be served by the lake so get dressed and go there to eat"  
>It is so hot out here! Mare thought as they walked to the cabin. She couldn't wait to jump in the lake and get all of these suds of of her.<p>

She grabbed her bathing suit and went into the bathroom to change. Her bathing suit was a teal bikini with black stitching on the edges.

Ash came into there room after changing into his bathing suit. He put his arm around her waist and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Did i tell you how much i like you in that bathing suit?"

Mare smirked as they walked to the lake.

For lunch they were serving Hot dogs and hamburgers with chips and soda.

" Hey Jez, did you see that boat over there? looks like we could take it out for a ride"

"No i didn't...wait where is it?"

Right when she turned around to look for it Morgead threw her in the lake. Everyone started dying laughing.

"Morgead i am going to kill you!" She jumped out of the water and started chasing Morgead.

Ash grinned " well might as well start some where"

Mare turned to him "wait what?" But before she had time to say anything else Ashe pushed her into the lake and then jumped in after her.

Poppy looked at James. They held hands and counted slowly " one two THREE!" and they jumped in together.

Everyone else were already joining in and jumping in! They were all having a good time when they heard a loud crashing noise.

Jez laughed "oops"

Morgead and her were laughing at what had just happened. Then they heard foot steps Morgead looked at Jez "Run!"

They ran to the lake and quickly jumped in making it look like they had been there for ever.

Catherine walked on to the doc with a confused look on her face

" well we were supposed to have a Jet Ski race...but somehow all of them were destroyed. I will think of some thing we can do in place of it, But for now we are going to get started on our scavenger hunt. work in teams. your list of things to find is on the table. ready set go!"

Everyone looked around for a second looking slightly confused...but that didn' last long. Soon everyone was rushing out of the water and reaching for the the list and towels to dry off with.

The items on the list were very random. there were things like:  
>3 pennies a light bulb a 3 leaf clover a fork (bonus) 4 leaf clover ...and much more<p>

Rashel was talking to her team " ok so me and Quinn will take the first 2, Ash and Mare will take the next 2, and Jez and Morgead will take the next 2. after you find those meet back here and we will see what to do next"

They all nodded intensely

" ready? Break!" and they all started there separate ways.

(poppy & james)

"James, where would we find 3 pennies?"

"well actually i think i know some one who has some change with them"

He took her and and they ran. They ended up inn front of Catherine's cabin. Poppy smiled thinking this is going to be fun.

Thx for reading! i know it is shorter than the last one...but i promise the next chapter will be longer! Comments, Concerns, Questions, Ideas? Review! they make me happy:)


	5. Tie Braker!

Hey everyone! thanks for the reviews! i have been in California at a dance competition with like no free time! so here is the next chapter! and sine i am nice i uploaded 2 chapters this time:)

The scavenger hunt only had 5 minutes left and everyone was rushing around trying to find thinks.

Ash, Mare, Jez, Morgead, Quinn, And Rashel were by the lake trying to find a type of rock when they saw David, Gilligan, Thea ,Eric, Keller, Galen. They were all running on the dock yelling

"were done! we found everything!"

Jez started to panic " no! they can't win! we have to do something!"

Ash did the first thing that came in his head. He raced towards at full speed.

When he got there he emediatly rushed at the group and with all of his force he knocked all of them off the dock and in to the lake.

They all screamed and hit the water. Ash stood there and looked at what he had done. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"oops"

Jez's mouth dropped pretty much dropped to the floor .Did he really just do that?

Mare shook her head He will just never learn will he...

On the other hand Quinn, Rashel, and Morgead were dying laughing at what Ash had just done.

Catherine walked over to the two groups to talk to them.

"Ash congratulations, you have officially gotten your team disqualified from this scavenger hunt"

Keller's group were practicly rolling on the floor laughing. While Ash's group were all glaring at them.

What the two groups didn't know was that Poppy, James, Maggie, and Delos had just finished finding all of the items on the list and were standing at the finish line waiting for everyone else to get there.

Everyone was once again gathered around Catherine waiting for her to speak.

" so right now there is a tie between 2 groups. i am sorry but can Keller's group please emediatly return to the cabins. You are free for the rest of the night."

They all nodded and went back to the cabin.  
>"for the other groups i have come up with a tie braker. This challenge is karaoke!"<p>

"what!"  
>"you have got to be kidding me"<br>"i CAN'T sing!"

Catherine didn't listen to the complaints. She just simply motioned her hand for them to follow her and started walking towards a big cabin.

Inside the cabin there was a large platform for a stage. It also had several chairs to sit in for the audience and a table in the front for the judges.

Catherine stood on the stage and grabbed the mike. Just then Jeff walked in and took a seat at the judges table.

" tonight your judges will be me and Jeff also you have to dedicate your song to someone or something. Let the singing begin!"

The first to sing was Delos he flashed a nervous smile to the judges and then walked to the mike.

"this song is sorta about where i came from"

Viva La Vida by Coldplay started playing

I know its a really short chapter...but i am uploading the next one with it. It was easier to start the Karaoke in the next chapter and my computer was messing up:(  
>-secretbreaker101 <p>


	6. Karaoke

Here you go! the second chapter i promised:) enjoy!

I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sleep alone Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain Once you go there was never Never an honest word And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in Shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait For my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world

Everyone clapped for him as he walked off the stage. Who knew Delos had a good voice?

Next up to sing was Jez She rolled her eyes and walked up to mike.

" This song is about me, Morgead, and a little incident we had with a girl named Lilly"

The crowed laughed and Set fire to the rain by ADELE came on

I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew.  
>All the things you'd say They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play You would always win, always win.

[Chorus:]  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

When I lay with you I could stay there Close my eyes Feel you're here forever You and me together Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew,  
>All the things you'd say,<br>They were never true, never true,  
>And the games you play You would always win, always win.<p>

[Chorus:]  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught, must be waiting for you Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I set fire to the rain,<br>Watch it pour as I touch your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames Well, it felt something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time The last time, oh, oh!<p>

Let it burn Let it burn Let it burn

Everyone was shocked. Sure she didn't have an amazing voice, but nobody saw Jez as someone who could sing at all. Jez walked back to her seat next to Morgead and leaned for a soft kiss before looking back to the stage to see who was next.

"Next up is Ash"

He stood up and casually walked over to the mike

" this is for M'lin this song is what i was thinking while i was away."

Mare smiled as All My Loving from Across the Universe started playing.

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<p>

I'll pretend that I'm kissing The lips I am missing And hope that my dreams will come true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<p>

All my lovin' I will send to you.  
>All my lovin' darling I'll be true.<p>

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<p>

All my lovin' I will send to you.  
>All my lovin' darling I'll be true.<br>All my lovin' All my lovin' All my lovin' I will send to you.

At the end he walked over to Mare walked over to him, leaned in, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, there lips still enter twined. They realeased and smiled.

He put his arm around her lower back and they walked to there seats together.

"next up to sing is Maggie!"

She bit her lip and walked up "This is for my boyfriend Delos"

She blushed and the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift started playing.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin'  
>But I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of<p>

Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<p>

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<br>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly...

The song was perfect for her voice range and sounded pretty good. Everyone clapped as she took her seat.

"Next to the stage is Quinn"

He walked to the stage looking very confident

"well Rashel this song just pretty much tells us something we both obviously know...we're awesome"

Rashel smirked. You and Me by Parachute started playing

Hold my gun and watch the door,  
>pick the lock and cut the phone,<br>keep your head up love,  
>ain't nobody who can stop us.<br>Grab the bags when sirens call,  
>we're out the window through the yard,<br>keep it locked up tight,  
>ain't nobody who can stop us.<p>

Baby I've had the same dream,  
>where I wake up wondering what it really means if the world came running down.<br>If it was you and me against the world.  
>Baby they cut us under but well take whatever we want.<br>If it was you and me against the world.  
>You keep the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run.<p>

Oh

They'll come running through the door,  
>shattered glass across the floor.<br>Oh they think they know but we both know they don't.  
>Oh we did our crime and got away,<br>we stole the gold and made the day,  
>and we're both smiling oh they're saying ain't nobody who can stop us.<p>

Baby I've had the same dream,  
>where i wake up wondering what it really means,<br>if the world came running down. If it was you and me against the world.  
>Baby they cut us under but we'll take whatever we want.<br>If it was you and me against the world.  
>You keep the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run.<p>

Oh I keep waking up in an empty bed,  
>and it's reminding me of all the things I should have said,<br>.com/you_and_me_lyrics_ and all we could have had.

If it was you and me against the world.  
>Baby they cut us under, but we'll take whatever we want.<br>If it was you and me against the world.  
>You keep the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run.<p>

If it was you and me.  
>Baby they got our number, but we'll take whatever we want.<p>

If it was you and me.  
>You get the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run.<br>You get the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run.

If it was you and me against the world.

Rashel smiled, it is true..we are awesome!

Thanks for reading! i recommend all of these songs to everyone to listen to! A little bit more Karaoke next chapter and the announcement of who gets to stay in the awesome cabin! You know that little blue review button down there. You want to press it. You want to press it really badly. In factyou want to press it so badly it is killing you to keep reading this.

So go on press it!

-secretbreaker101 


End file.
